Illusion Time
by Gambit828
Summary: Jimmy and Molly go to Gotham Apple High School where they find out that the Keyblade Trio has come in the need of help from Jimmy.
1. Chapter 1

**Illusion Time**

_Chapter One: Freshman Year Begins_

_**Jimmy's Dream: **_"_Now this Houdini Award goes to...Jimmy Cross."_

"_I'm so honored to win this award, I like to thank my fans, family and friends. Without you I would have never been able to be me."_

**Martha: **"Wake up lazy! It's time for your first day of high school. And your late!"

**Jimmy: **"uhh...why do you have to yell like that mom?"

**Martha: **"Your lucky I didn't hit you with my new belt I bought yesterday."

_Jimmy jumped right out of bed. He puts on his clothes then goes downstairs to his parent's bakery. He grabs his bag going towards the door._

**Martha: **"Jimmy, where are you going without your bagel son?"

**Jimmy: **"I forgot mom, I'll get eat it on the way to school since I'm late"

**Martha: **"Here." _She hands him the bagel. _"Now you go to school and be good on your first day"

**Jimmy: **"Okay, see you later mom"

_There goes Jimmy Cross, a 14 year old kid going to Gotham Apple High School. He will soon find high school will be a difficult experience in his life._

_Jimmy arrives at the school.  
><em>

**Jimmy:**"So this is Gotham Apple High School huh, looks bigger than I expected."

**Molly:**"Hey Jimmy! Come here man!"

**Jimmy: **"Molly! Long time no see." _Jimmy runs towards Molly. __**Thud! **__He bumps into a senior girl._

**Jimmy: **"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, I..."

**May:** "It's okay, but next time you shouldn't run that fast toward the school. See you later"

_May walks away. Molly runs to Jimmy with a huge smile on her face._

**Molly: **"I see you met May, she is such a siren. She may look harmless and sweet, but she is pure evil on the inside-"

**Jimmy: **"Don't talk about her like that! She's one piece of art, and I'm gonna talk to her"

_Jimmy takes out his pack of cards and runs to May._

**Molly: **"Wait no Jimmy!"

_Jimmy gets stop by a senior guy._

**Riley: **"What do you think your going to do?"

**Jimmy: **"I'm going to show May a magic trick."

_Riley laughs and pushes Jimmy. Jimmy falls on the floor._

**Jimmy: **"What was that for?"

**Riley: **"No freshman is going no where near my girlfriend. Now I suggest you scram before I get angry.

_Jimmy walks away while Riley laughs. Molly walks towards Jimmy._

**Molly: **"I told you not to go over there. Riley is going out with May. He is over protective with her and he doesn't like underclassmen except those from the basketball team."

_Jimmy dusts himself off._

**Jimmy:** "Well now I know now. She still is something though. Also, you knew me since we were in diapers so you should have known that I would have gone up to her anyways."

_The bell starts to ring._

**Molly: **"It's time to start high school now. Your lucky I got you your schedule for you. Knowing you since we were in diapers made me figure out that you will be late as always."

_They both laugh._

**Jimmy: **"Haha, very funny." _He looks at his schedule, then smiles. _"Hey we got the same classes as each other."

**Molly: **"I'm not gonna let you copy off my math tests again."

_Jimmy and Molly went through their first day of school without any problems. Time passes by and Jimmy is walking Molly home._

_They now arrive at Molly's front step._

**Molly: **"Thanks for walking me home Jimmy. We had a pretty good first day of school huh?"

**Jimmy:** "Yea, we did. No problem Molly, you know you don't have to keep saying thanks every time I walk you home right?"

**Molly: **"I know, but I say it because you keep me safe while you walk me home. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at your bakery right?"

**Jimmy: **"Yea, that's if I wake up on time." _They both laugh and smile. _"Well I'll see you tomorrow"

**Molly: **"Bye."

**Jimmy: **"Bye."

_Jimmy starts to walk away and Molly goes in her house and blushes. Jimmy goes home and tells his mom how his day was. Then he eats, practices his magic and finally goes off to bed.  
><em>

_End of Chapter One.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Illusion Time**

_Chapter Two: Jimmy's New Friend_

_Alarm goes off._

**Jimmy: **"Ah, a brand new day. Holy crap, I woke up on time, well this is a first."

**Martha: **"Yes it is Jimmy."

_Jimmy jumped into the air and quickly turns around._

**Jimmy: **"Mom! Don't sneak up on me like that. Get out, I'm in my boxers and I have to change."

**Martha: **"Well hurry up because you have company downstairs."

**Jimmy: **"Molly is here already?"

**Martha: **"No. A sweet young man downstairs and he goes to your school. He is a freshman just like you. Thomas is down stairs serving him some breakfast. Maybe you can join him."

**Jimmy: **"Alright mom, I'll be downstairs in a few."

_Jimmy takes a quick shower then gets dressed. He then goes downstairs for some breakfast where he sees his mom, dad and that mystery boy._

**Jimmy: **"Morning dad."

**Thomas: **"Morning son." _He turns turns towards the mystery boy._ "So is there anything I can get you? Jimmy introduce yourself, after all he does go to your school."

**Jimmy: **"Hey dude, what's up?"

**Ven: **"Nothing much man. My name is Ventus, but you can call me Ven. Mr. Cross no thank you."

**Martha: **"So Ven, are you knew to town? We have never seen you around."

**Ven: **"Yes I am. I just moved here a few days ago. I just enrolled to Gotham Apple High School."

**Thomas: **"You said you were a freshman right? Just like Jimmy. Did you know Jimmy is a really good magician?

**Ven: **"Yea, I'm a freshman. Mrs. Cross told me he was." _He turns to Jimmy. _"Maybe you can show me some magic today." _Ven winks at Jimmy._

**Jimmy: **"Sure man."

_Molly walks into the bakery._

**Molly: **"Hi everyone." _She gives Jimmy a big hug. Then she looks at Ven. _"Hi, my name is Molly. What's yours?"

**Ven: **My name is Ventus, but you can call me Ven. I hear you and Jimmy have been friends for a long time."

**Jimmy: **"Yea we have." _Jimmy looks at his watch. _"Uh-oh, it's time to go. We have to go mom and dad, I'll see you later. Ven come with us."

_Ven nods._

**Molly: **"See you later Mr. and Mrs. Cross."

**Ven: **"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Cross. Thanks for the breakfast."

_All three students start walking to Gotham Apple. _

**Molly: **"So Ven, what brings you to this city?"

**Ven: **"My dad's new job is here and his boss recommended Gotham Apple as the school that I go to."

**Jimmy: **"That's cool. So do you have a special hobby you like to do? Since you know mine is magic, but I'm also a very good marksman with cards."

**Ven: **"I'm a good swordsman. Better yet, a key blade wielder. Back home I was an apprentice to Master Xehanort. He was someone close to me and taught me the ways of the sword or key blade as I call it."

**Jimmy: **"That sounds cool. Maybe after school you can show us a few of your techniques."

**Molly: **"Yea, I would love to see a performance of swords."

**Ven: **"After school I guess. I'm trying to focus on my studies for now, but I'll show you a few things."

_Jimmy stopped walking suddenly._

**Molly: **"What's the matter Jimmy? You look frighten."

_Jimmy pointed towards Riley. Riley came towards a Jimmy._

**Riley: **"Well look at what we've got here. The lousy magician and his two little friends."

**Molly: **"Hey we're not little, why don't you just leave us alone you jerk."

**Riley: **"Who's gonna make me huh? None of you are man enough to take me on."

_Ven steps in front of Molly staring Riley down._

**Riley: **"Who are you? Some little punk? Step back before I hurt you!"

_Riley throws a punch towards Ven's face, but Ven instantly catches _it. _Ven stares down Riley while squeezing tighter._

**May: **"Riley, baby, come here. I need help with my books." _Ven lets go of his hand._

**Riley: **"I'm coming baby. I was just talking to these losers."

_Riley walks away blowing on his hand and shaking it._

**Jimmy: **"Ven that was amazing! Thanks for sticking up for me. You have to teach me that soon."

**Molly:** "Yea, it was amazing. We got to hurry up though before we go late to school."

**Ven: **"Thanks, he had it coming. And yes your right, I don't wanna be late. I'll teach you after school."

_They walked to school on time. They all went through their first fourth periods fine. Now they are all in lunch. Riley approached Jimmy's table._

_End of Chapter Two._


	3. Chapter 3

**Illusion Time**

_Chapter Three: Ven's Place_

**Riley: **"You pretty boy, you think your so tough because you caught my punch today?"

_Students around began to be quiet and look at the Riley._

_Ventus, Jimmy and Molly ignores Riley._

**Riley: **"Hey look at me when I'm talking to you loser!" _Riley grabs a hold on to Ven._

**Ven: **"I suggest you get your hands off me before Jimmy and I start throwing cards at you."

_Riley lets go and starts laughing._

**Riley: **"Really? Start throwing cards?" _The other students begin to laugh with Riley._

_Suddenly a card hits Riley's forehead and Riley grabs his' head. The students stop laughing._

** Jimmy: **"As you were saying Riley?"

_Riley's face turns red and lets out a loud grunt._

**Riley: **"Your going to pay for that you dweeb!"

**Mystery Girl: **"Stop! How bout you pick on someone your own size?"

**Riley: **"And who would that be?"

**Mystery Guy: **"That would be me."

_A dean comes in and breaks up the commotion._

**Riley: **"I'm not finished with you guys yet. Your lucky the dean came." _Riley leaves with the dean._

**Ven: **"Jimmy. Molly, these are my friends Aqua and Terra. They're from the same place I am and also wields key blades."

**Terra: **"Hey guys."

**Aqua: **"Hello. Nice to meet you two."

_They all get acquainted at lunch. School finishes and Jimmy, Molly and the Key Blade Wielder Trio all meet up._

**Aqua: **"Hey again."

**Jimmy, Molly: **"Hi Aqua."

**Ven: **"Jimmy, lets go to your parent's bakery, then we can go to my place. Terra. Aqua, your welcome to join."

**Molly: **"Yea, we can have a blast together."

**Terra: **"Sounds like a plan to me guys."

**Jimmy: **"Good! Then I'll lead the way then.

_They all go to Martha and Thomas' bakery and have a snack there. After, they go to Ven's house to show off some of their hobbies._

**Jimmy: **"Ha! Now is this your card Aqua?"

**Aqua: **"Um, hate to break to you, but its not my card."

_Jimmy then shakes the card and changes it to the nine of hearts._

_They all start laughing._

**Aqua: **"Oh my, that is my card!"

**Terra: **"Good job man, that's cool."

**Jimmy: **"Thanks, but it was nothing though. Hey Ven, can you show us the key blade sword thingy you said you was gonna demonstrate?"

_Ven takes out his key blade and performs basic strikes with it._

**Jimmy: **"Wow dude, you know how to use it real well huh?"

**Ven: **"Years of practice I guess. You know what, you were real good with that card throwing. Why don't you throw some at me and I'll try to deflect them."

**Jimmy: **"Sure man." _Jimmy takes out his deck of cards. _

**Molly: **"This will be epic for sure."

**Aqua: **"Indeed this will be Molly."

**Terra: **"Ven and Jimmy, you two show offs" _They all chuckle._

_Ven and Jimmy just grin._

_The room gets quiet._

**Jimmy: **"Ready?"

**Ven: **"Ready..."

_Jimmy starts starts throwing cards at Ven._

_Ven starts to deflect all the thrown cards with his key blade._

**Jimmy: **"It looks too easy for you. Maybe I should throw some a bit faster."

_Ven just grins._

_Jimmy starts throwing the cards in such a high speed._

_Jimmy takes out more packs of cards while Ven deflects the cards._

_He throws the cards faster and faster. Ven deflects them with a bit of struggle._

_Molly, Aqua and Terra look at them with amazement._

_Jimmy runs out of cards._

**Molly: **"That was amazing."

**Aqua: **"It truly was."

_Terra is speechless._

_Jimmy and Ven just keep staring at each other._

_End Of Chapter Three.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Illusion Time**

_Chapter Four: _Acceptance

**Terra: **"That was spectacular you guys. This was one of the most intense things I've ever seen in my life. Jimmy you surpassed the skills I thought you had."

**Jimmy: **"Thanks Terra. Ven, you were amazing with the key blade."

**Ven: **"Thanks, you were great with the cards."

_Jimmy and Ven gives each other high fives._

**Jimmy: **"To be honest, when you said key blade, I thought it was a type of sword, but I didn't know it was a giant key."

**Molly: **"Yea, I was thinking the same thing. It's a strange, but powerful weapon."

**Aqua: **"Yes it is, but we're not here to praise the key blade nor we are here to show off our hobbies."

**Jimmy: **"So why are we here then?"

_It's silent for a moment._

**Jimmy: **"Ven why am I here?"

**Ven: **"Your here because we wanted to see that you were worthy and skilled enough to become a wielder of the key blade."

**Molly: **"So is he worthy and skilled enough?"

**Terra: **"Yes he is."

_Jimmy smiles._

**Terra: **"You are very worthy and you are talented with your cards. You have tremendous skills with them."

**Aqua: **"So we want you to become a key blade wielder."

**Jimmy: **"This is great. I'm gonna be a key blade wielder! Can we get started with my training now?"

**Ven: **"That's the problem. None of us are masters of the key blade. You only can get training from a master. So your gonna have to come with us to the place where I was trained. My master will train you."

_Jimmy loses his smile._

**Jimmy: **"I can't leave. I have family and friends here man. I'm sorry but I can't."

_Molly starts to shed a tear._

**Molly: **"He can't." _Another tear comes from her eyes. _"He can't leave and if he can, what if he gets hurts or something?"

**Aqua: **"It wont happen because he will be with us."

_Jimmy picks up his bag._

**Jimmy: **"I'm sorry guys."

**Terra: **"You can't refuse man. We need you to come. Something dangerous is gonna happen and we need your help."

_Molly picks up her bag._

**Terra: **"You can't-"

_Ven puts his hand on Terra's shoulder._

**Ven: **"Fine. I'll see you at your bakery tomorrow."

**Jimmy: **"I'm sorry guys. See you later."

**Molly: **"Bye."

_Jimmy and Molly leaves Ven's house._

**Terra: **"Why you let them leave? You know we need him."

**Ven: **"Trust me. He will come with us." _Ven puts on a worried face._

**Aqua: **"Are they here already?"

**Ven: **"Yes."

_Jimmy walks Molly to her house._

_They walk to Molly's front steps._

**Molly: **"Don't leave. You can't. Don't think about changing your mind."

_Molly's tears fall down her cheeks._

**Jimmy: **"But what if what they're saying is true? What if they really need me?"

**Jimmy: **"What if-"

_Molly kisses him._

**Molly: **"Please don't."

**Jimmy: **"Molly..."

_Molly kisses him again._

**Molly: **"Promise me you wont go."

**Jimmy: **"I promise."

_They kiss and hug._

_Jimmy walks home and then eats dinner. He does his homework and practices his magic tricks._

**Jimmy: **"Wow, I kissed Molly today. I never would have thought she likes me, but maybe I always knew." _Jimmy smiles._

_Jimmy then falls asleep._

**Jimmy's Dream: **_"Huh, where am I?"_

_"This place is so vague and so blurry."_

_He walks around more._

_Suddenly a mysterious black creature pops out and attacks Jimmy._

_"Ah! Get away!"_

_Jimmy wakes up._

**Jimmy: **"Thank goodness it was just a nightmare."

_The black creature pops out of his closet and jumps to attack._

**Jimmy: **"Quick Jimmy, think quick! Aha!"

_Jimmy picks up his pack of cards and throws them full force to the black mysterious creature._

_The creature disappears when it gets hit with the cards._

**Jimmy: **"Maybe Ven was right."

_Jimmy falls asleep peacefully._

_The alarm rings._

_He gets up and quickly takes a shower then puts on his clothes._

_He goes downstairs and sees Ven waiting for him._

**Jimmy: **"Something attacked me yesterday and I think you know what it is. And I change my answer to yes. I will go with you to train to become a key blade wielder."

_End of Chapter Four._


	5. Chapter 5

**Illusion Time**

_Chapter Five: Good Byes_

**Ven: **"So you'll come to my home, that's terrific."

**Jimmy: **"Yeah, so I'll come train with you so I can become a key blade wielder_."  
><em>

_Jimmy then suddenly frowns._

_Aqua and Terra walk into the bakery._

**Aqua, Terra: **"Hi everybody."

**Ven: **"Hey Aqua, Terra."

_They notice Jimmy's frown._

**Ven: **"Hey Jimmy, what's the matter? Aren't you happy to come with us to become a wielder?"

**Jimmy: **"Yes but, I made a promise to Molly that I wouldn't go. I promised her that."

**Terra: **"So you agreed to come after all."

_Molly walks in the bakery._

_She walks up to Jimmy, gives him a hug. Then she kisses him._

_Everyone is surprised._

**Martha: **"When did this happen!"

_Thomas laughs._

**Thomas: **"I told you it was bound to happen one of these days. I mean, have you looked at the way she looks at Jimmy."

_Molly blushes._

**Martha: **"I'm glad it's Molly though."

**Molly: **"Thanks Mrs. Cross."

_Molly looks at Jimmy._

**Jimmy: **"I'll be right back guys."

_Jimmy takes Molly to his room._

**Martha: **"What's up with Jimmy, he's so down today?"

_Ven then explains the situation to Jimmy's Parents._

**Jimmy: **"Molly, now I've told you that I'm not going to go with Ven, but now I have too."

_Molly starts to cry._

**Molly: **"But you promised me-"

**Jimmy: **"I know I did, but I need to do this. Trust me I have too."

**Molly: **"But you can't. You just can't, what if something happens to you?"

_Jimmy grabs Molly's hand.  
><em>

**Jimmy: **"Nothing is going to happen with me. I'm going to be with Terra, Aqua and Ven."

_Jimmy kisses her._

**Jimmy:** "I swear nothing is going to happen to me."

**Molly: **"Alright. This next promise you better not break. Promise you'll come back safe."

**Jimmy: **"I promise."

_They both kiss._

_They both go back downstairs._

**Martha: **"Jimmy my son, I approve of you doing this. Just don't get hurt and come back here in one piece."

**Thomas: **"I always knew there was something special of you. Now save this city and make me proud."

**Ven: **"We'll leave in four hours. I suggest you get more rest Jimmy. We have some intense training to do."

_Terra and Aqua leaves._

**Jimmy: **"Right."

**Jimmy: **"Molly maybe you should go to school today."

**Molly: **"No, I'll stay here for today. This will be your last day here anyways. But I have to do something quick. I'll be back."

_Molly runs out the bakery._

**Thomas: **"In the mean time, why don't I cook you a big breakfast."

**Jimmy: **"Sure dad."

_Martha and Thomas starts cooking._

_Molly runs back into the bakery._

**Molly: **"Here, take this."

_She hands him a necklace._

**Molly: **"This is for good luck."

**Jimmy: **"Thanks. I wont lose it ever."

_She hugs Jimmy._

**Thomas: **"Food is all done."

_Jimmy starts to eat his breakfast. _

_Molly eats with him._

_Then they both go upstairs._

**Molly: **"Go to sleep sweetie, I'll just watch some television."

_She gave him a kiss._

_Jimmy falls asleep._

**Jimmy's Dream:**_ Jimmy is walking around in a strange place with lighting. _

_Mysterious voice: "Hey you."_

_Jimmy: "Me?"_

_Mysterious Voice: "Yes you. Listen carefully the creatures that attacked you last night are the Heartless."_

_Jimmy: "Heartless?"_

_Mysterious Voice: "Yes. They are dangerous so keep your guard up. Got it memorized?"_

_Jimmy: "Yes, yes I do."_

_Jimmy then keeps on dreaming._

_End of Chapter Five.  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Illusion Times**

_Chapter Six: A New World_

**Molly: **"Jimmy, wake up! Ven is calling you to go downstairs so you can leave."

_They both go down stairs to the shop.  
><em>

**Ven: **"It's time man. Mr. and Mrs. Cross, thank you for understanding our situation. Alright Jimmy, lets go."

_Jimmy kisses Molly, then hugs his parents._

**Jimmy: **"I'll see you guys later. I promise I'll be back in one piece."

_Jimmy gives Molly a pack of cards._

**Jimmy: **"Here Molly, this is to remember me by while I'm gone."

_Molly starts to tear._

**Ven: **"Terra! Aqua! Let's go, get your keyblades ready."

**Terra, Aqua: **"Right."

_Ven, Terra and Aqua take out their keyblades and turn them into keyblade gliders._

**Ven: **"Alright Jimmy, close your eyes. I'll tell you when to open them."

**Jimmy: **"Okay, well guys I'll see you when I come back" _He winks at Molly and his parents._

_The keyblades take off and arrives to a new strange land._

_The next day._

**Aqua: **"Wake up Jim, it's morning. Time to start training."

_Jimmy wakes up._

**Jimmy: **"Morning Aqua. Where are we?"

**Ven: **"We'll soon explain, get ready. Your going to meet your new master."

_Jimmy gets his clothes on and brushes his teeth._

**Jimmy: **"I'm ready Ven. Lets go."

**Ven: **"Good...and take your cards with you."

**Jimmy:** "You should already know I carry them every where."

_Ven smiles._

**Ven: **"Alright Aqua, lead the way."

_Aqua leads Ven and Jimmy to strange man._

_Aqua and Ven bows to the man._

**Ven: **"Master, this is your new student Jimmy. He has extraordinary talent and I know he will be a terrific key blade wielder."

**Jimmy: **"It's an honor to meet you." Jimmy bows.

_End of Chapter 6  
><em>

_**Sorry bubs for Chapter 6 for being a very short chapter.**  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Illusion** Times**_

_Chapter Seven: A New Cross_

_Jimmy Cross has been training for years to become a master of the keyblade.  
>Ventus, Terra, and Aqua have been coaching him and sparred with him and has finally passed his test.<em>

_Four years later…_

**Jimmy: "**Wow, I feel a lot more skilled in both my magic and keyblade abilities."

**Ven: "**Yes, you came along way from back at my house with those cards. The prophecy has foreseen destruction to your city and it's the most evil we have seen. You know we are always right behind you."

**Jimmy: "**Thanks Ven. Thank you all. Now I need to go home to save my city and be together with Molly."

**Aqua: "**I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. Although she might not recognize you. You've grown a lot."

**Ven: "**Well, we'll send you back home Jim, it's been nice training with you and getting to know you."

**Jimmy: "**Same Ven."

_They shake hands.  
>Jimmy falls asleep and Ven sends Jimmy back home.<br>Jimmy wakes up._

**Jimmy: "**I'm home!" _He gets up quick with excitement._ "Mom! Dad! I'm back home!"

_Thomas and Martha go into Jimmy's room.  
>Martha tears and hugs Jimmy.<br>Thomas hugs Jimmy also._

**Thomas: "**How's it going sport? We've missed you a lot."

**Martha: "**Yes we did. It's been four years and oh my how you've grown."

**Jimmy: "**I'm glad to be home you guys." _Jimmy looks outside the window towards Molly's house. _"Molly is coming here! Can't wait to surprise her!"

**Martha: "**Wait no-"

_Jimmy runs to his bakery shop.  
>Molly walks in.<br>She's shocked to see Jimmy.  
>They both stare at each other. <em>

**Jimmy: "**_Hey. Molly I've mi-"_

_A guys walks in and grabs for Molly's hand._

**Jimmy: "**Who's this?"

_Jimmy and the mystery guy stares at each other.  
>The mystery guys reaches out for a hand shake.<em>

**Molly: **"Jimmy this is Andrew...my boyfriend."

_Jimmy:_"Boyfriend?"

_Andrew puts his hand back on his side._

**Jimmy: **"What happened to us?"

**Molly: **"Andrew, can you wait outside please?"

_Andrew leaves._

**Molly:** "You were gone for four years. I had to move on. He waited for me for along time. My guilt has kept up to me from something from our past and I couldn't bear it anymore. I'm sorry, I really am."

_Jimmy turns around._

**Molly: **"I can't love you anymore...I really like Andrew. I can't feel us anymore. I'm sorry Jim."_ She leaves a necklace on a table and leaves the shop._

_Jimmy goes back into his room_.

_Jimmy looks into his mirror._

**Jimmy: **"I can't believe this is happening to me. I really liked her. Loved her to the point I wanted her hand in marriage. She is my sweetheart. Always and forever I will love here. Although she may know or not I will always love her and protect her. I don't like Andrew though, I've seen him before and I didn't like him from the start. I know she will ask me to be friends with him. I can always pretend though, but that would not be me. What does she see in him and not me? Guess I will take a nap to clear my head..."

_Jimmy falls asleep into a deep dream._

_Voice: "Hey you Jimmy. Nice job being trained by Ventus and congrats on being a master now. I'm sorry for your recent terrible news , but you gotta be focused to the threat that is coming. Tomorrow thirty heartless will come for your bakery. You better be prepared. Got it memorized!?"_

_**End of Chapter Seven!**_


End file.
